The program in Environmental and Molecular Carcinogenesis integrates investigators from several different departments on 4 distinct NYU campuses: Sterling Forest (14), the School of Medicine (24), Dental School (3) and Washington Square (2) sharing a common interest in understanding the Environmental causes of cancer. The overall goal of the program is to understand the environmental etiology of cancer and to use this information for cancer prevention and early detection. This research program focuses on: (1)The mechanisms of action by environmental carcinogens by investigating their effects on the structure and function of cellular macromolecules. Macromolecules of interest include DNA and proteins, particularly those involved with signaling, transcription control, and susceptibility to environmental agents. These studies are carried out in humans, as well as in vivo and in vitro models. (2) Inorganic compounds, such as arsenic, nickel, chromium, and iron. The molecular toxicological effects of metals and other agents are studied by examining their interactions with DNA and with proteins, which have structural, regulatory or enzymatic activities. (3) The formation of reactive oxygen species, their biochemistry, and the biological effects that might result from their actions. (4) The mutational specificity of carcinogens and site-specific mutagenesis of particular DNA lesions, the molecular basis for genetic susceptibility to environmental agents, the effects of hormones on gene expression and carcinogenesis, and chemoprevention. (5) Epigenetic mechanisms of carcinogenesis. (6) Antioxidants and the prevention of tumor formation as well as developing biomarkers for early detection of cancer. (7) Epidemiology and molecular epidemiology approaches to cancer etiology. Research in this program is divided thematically into five groups: 1) DNA adducts, DNA Damage and Repair; 2) Carcinogenesis and Animal Models; 3) Chemoprevention; 4) Cell Signaling and Epigenetic Mechanisms of Carcinogenesis; and 5) Early Detection and Cancer Epidemiology.Dr Costa is the Director of the Program. Total funding increased from $7,668,974 to $22,551,198. Membership has increased from 21 to 47. Total publications include 627 of which 12% are intra-programmatic and 8% are inter-programmatie.